Aeternitas: réquiem inmortal de 1996
by Kaochi
Summary: Porque hace mucho que no hablan. Tienen cosas que contarse y toda la eternidad para hacerlo.


Como siempre, vivo al filo de lo prohibido, como buena rebelde. He conseguido acabar esto a HORAS de entregar, porque soy así de machota, y el resultado no ha sido precisamente el que tenía en mente, pero después de habérmelo currado me parecía mal simplemente no presentarme. Voy raudamente a las aclaraciones:

En primer lugar, comentar simplemente para los que no lo sepan que Ana Bolena (a la que menciono en la primera parte del fic) fue la segunda esposa de Enrique VIII, a la que condenaron al cadalso acusada de brujería. Me he tomado ciertas licencias para con la realidad y he asumido que realmente fue una bruja. Las tres palabras en latín significan "cuerpo presente", "vitalidad" y "tiempo" respectivamente, y son en sí las condiciones necesarias para realizar el hechizo del que se habla en la historia. En segundo lugar, aclarar que Alice Kyteler fue una de las brujas más antiguas que recoge la historia. Se decía que era una mujer muy hermosa capaz de manejar a los hombres a su antojo, y fue acusada en su Irlanda natal de brujería en 1324. Nunca se supo qué fue de ella, pero se dice que huyó a Inglaterra y, una vez allí, desapareció.

Una advertencia antes de finalizar la nota de autora molona esta: también me he tomado licencias en torno a lo que sucede con Emmeline antes de su muerte, a lo que sabe y lo que no. El canon no me da la razón pero no dice lo contrario XDD, pero bueno, me parecía apropiado comentarlo.

Dar las gracias a **Marya**, of course, que se ha tragado la historia enterita y me ha dado muchas ideas para sacarla adelante, y dedicar el fic a mi querrrrida pimpolla **Tblackrose**, como un regalito de cumpleaños atrasado. Ojojojo y Feliz Navidad (?).

Este fic pertenece al reto correspondiente a Octubre "Regulus Black", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimer: **_**Ninguno de los cachondos y cachondas mencionados y/o utilizados me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Jota Ká y su mente olvidadiza. Yo sólo me limito a recordar que no todo en esta vida gira en torno al señor de gafitas culodevaso.**_

* * *

**AETERNITAS**

Réquiem inmortal de 1996: Vita Furtum

* * *

**_Marzo de 1536. Abadía de Westminster (Londres)._**

"_Hábeas corpus"_

"_Vitalis"_

"_Tempus"_

_Con esas palabras bien afianzadas en su mente preclara, Ana cierra el pequeño libro oscuro, el libro que le ha proporcionado su clandestina visita a Alice Kyteler, y se sitúa de rodillas frente al sarcófago de Margarita Beaufort. La abuela de Enrique, la madre de toda la Dinastía Tudor. _

_Madre de rey. Abuela de rey. Lo que ella no puede pero debe ser. O más bien lo que necesita conseguir ser a cualquier precio. Los más grandes, los Bolena, jamás tientan a la suerte, sino que la dominan. La hacen suya. Y Ana es la más Bolena de todos. _

"_Un heredero. Solo un heredero..."._

_Junta las manos, sabiéndose sola, y reza a una fuerza pagana muy distinta del Dios que predica su reforma. Reza y mantiene el libro de la bruja abierto sobre sus rodillas, pendiente de sus complejas instrucciones, y del único sortilegio que debe pronunciar. Después todo será cuestión de controlar su tiempo, porque se da cuenta de que no le queda mucho y no desea malgastarlo. Cuando sienta el tirón en su vientre y pecho, cuando se imponga en sus oídos la señal del alzamiento, comenzará a contar. _

–_Vita furtum. _

_Tan sólo unos silenciosos segundos después, el sepulcro se corre. La vida se escapa y se une a su nueva dueña, a pesar de que ésta no volverá a vivir realmente. El aliento de Ana se pierde, y ella sonríe con esfuerzo mientras la cadavérica mano de la anciana empuja la pesada tapadera de piedra con sorprendente facilidad. Ve sus ojos velados del blanco más espantoso, y sólo entonces empieza a contar..._

* * *

**Cueva en el acantilado. Mayo de 1996.**

Silencio. Completo y absoluto silencio. Es lo que hay aquí, y en todas partes en realidad: un vacío silencioso y absorbente en el que coexistimos. No sabemos en qué punto comienza ni dónde están sus límites o su salida, y tampoco nos importa. Todas las voluntades que encierran estas aguas oscuras fueron o han sido acalladas por una fuerza superior que serpentea, siseante y traicionera, por debajo de la lógica que trata de imponernos la muerte.

Sin embargo, no estamos muertos. Sólo vivimos una existencia diferente, más sencilla y a la vez mucho más compleja de lo que la mayoría de personas puede llegar a comprender. Ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro, que puede convocarnos según sus deseos, que maneja cada hebra invisible como un experto titiritero, alcanzará a entender nunca todos los significados que encierra la palabra "inferi". Por mucho que indague y mucho que busque, nunca sabrá lo que creó cuando el primero de nosotros pasó a formar parte de sus filas. Y nosotros tampoco podremos contárselo, porque los más antiguos ya carecen de boca y los más recientes están demasiado desesperados por atesorar su identidad y la vida que les ha sido arrebatada como para atender a la realidad.

Yo dejé de hacer eso hace poco tiempo, así que ni siquiera podría brindar una de esas complejas y rimbombantes definiciones que aparecían en los libros y que tanto me gustaba intentar comprender. No recuerdo qué es un inferi, no recuerdo qué hice para llegar a formar parte de esto. No recuerdo por qué obedezco cuando soy llamado, ni a quiénes de todos los que me rodean han hundido mis manos cadavéricas. Carezco de un pasado claro, pero tengo retazos de presente y una breve información que compartir de vez en cuando con el resto de murmullos reinantes en mi cabeza: soy Regulus Black. No sé qué significa, pero cuando lo digo las voces me escuchan. Los demás me escuchan, y el silencio físico –sólo es físico– parece de pronto más soportable. Por eso lo repito para mí mismo como un mantra, y ellos a su vez aportan sus pequeños tesoros de forma que todos nos completemos como una sola unidad.

Por supuesto, los más recientes recuerdan más que nosotros, y sus historias son más vivas y más completas. Cuando llega alguien nuevo, cuando todos estamos ya inmóviles en el agua y el silencio de siempre sustituye los gritos y los chapoteos, el recién llegado se aferra a su vida y nosotros bebemos de sus recuerdos mientras nos preguntamos si alguna vez fuimos así. Si tuvimos hermanos, conocidos... si fuimos estúpidos, egoístas o pretenciosos. Si poseíamos un nombre como lo tenía él... Pero nunca compartimos el sentido de la cueva o de la misión que obligadamente desempeñamos.

Si alguien hace referencia al singular objeto que protegemos, surge una sacudida repentina en el agua y todos sentimos tanto dolor que dejamos de flotar y huimos a las profundidades, y desde la oscuridad gemimos y pedimos perdón. Es el único momento en el que creo que somos plenamente conscientes de que alguna vez estuvimos fuera de esto, y sentimos y tememos como cuando existíamos más allá del lago oscuro. Todas esas veces me pesa decir las tres palabras que recuerdo. Luego, siempre se pasa, y volvemos a no notar nada. Los susurros compartidos elevan el volumen y nuestro tiempo prosigue.

Hoy no es diferente. Floto lejos del resto, con la mejilla descarnada pegada a la rocosa pared del fondo de la cueva. Raspa contra el hueso de la mandíbula y emite un zumbido extraño que retumba y se multiplica con el eco. Sé que ese simple cambio en la rutina hará que dejen de prestar atención a las dos vidas titilantes que se reproducen en nuestras cabezas, cortesía de dos nuevos invitados, y vengan conmigo. No me molesta que lo hagan, pero sí que no comprendan que ese pequeño descubrimiento es mío. Puede que, después de todo, haya quedado imbuido en mí algo más que un simple nombre carente de significado...

"Soy Regulus Black" siseo al vacío, y aquellos que habían empezado a imitarme se detienen. Intentan buscar una mente completa que pueda analizar por ellos el significado de lo que he dicho, porque ni siquiera yo lo comprendo, pero nadie nos aclara nada. Finalmente, en el instante en el que todos nos calmamos y nos disponemos a proseguir nuestra eterna vigilancia, sucede algo. El aire frío se enrarece por encima de nuestras cabezas, registrando un nuevo olor y una nueva temperatura, y las tranquilas aguas negras oscilan por un instante. Contemplo el precario techo de piedra natural mientras la sensación incómoda del deber me repta por las entrañas, nublando el "pensadero común" de mi cabeza, aunque por el momento no noto el gancho que siempre tira de mi pecho como un arpón invisible amarrado al esternón, obligándome a saltar del agua y a reaccionar ante la intrusión. No, hasta ahora no hay nada, no tengo necesidad de...

_Vita furtum._

Pompom.

Una oleada de calor abrasador recorre mi cuerpo empapado. Procuro hundirme por instinto, no porque realmente sienta que quema, pero incluso a unos metros de la superficie esa onda expansiva de calor sigue llegando a borbotones. Tanto mis huesos como la orden de protección grabada con magia oscura en mi cabeza se debaten contra esa otra fuerza que me arrastra y me incomoda, y me encuentro a mí mismo contemplando cómo el títere que soy es tomado por unos nuevos hilos más resistentes y arrastrado en dirección a la orilla. A mi paso, los cuerpos que flotan se apartan. Los inferi retroceden, y su curiosidad muerta continúa helada. Me dejan ir, sin preguntas y sin un mandato claro sobre cómo reaccionar ante eso. No soy una amenaza. En realidad, como yo, no saben qué soy.

Pompom.

Mientras el agua se cuela por los huecos de mis vértebras, algo empieza a picarme por todas partes. No entiendo la sensación nueva, porque no debería sentir nada en absoluto, pero me doy cuenta al instante de que no es algo que haya echado de menos en mi nueva existencia. Es dolorosa, incómoda e irritante. Me retuerzo entre chasquidos herrumbrosos, sólo para comprobar con horrible fascinación que hay cosas rojas surgiendo de mis huesos. Se montan y superponen, cubriendo las zonas partidas y formando un cuerpo que se parece a algunas de las imágenes que hemos compartido. Se asemeja a las amenazas que acaban convirtiéndose siempre en miembros de nuestro círculo. De hecho, a mitad de camino, donde los montículos rocosos del fondo remontan hacia la superficie como una boca monstruosa con millares de colmillos afilados, descubro que tengo piel. Que recuerdo lo que es tener piel. Es muy blanca y agradece el calor que me envuelve con cada vez más intensidad. El gancho que me atenaza las entrañas estira con más fuerza, previniéndome de que lo que me está sucediendo no es correcto ni natural, y que supondrá a la definitiva un pago en mi contra, pero necesito salir del agua. Tengo frío. De pronto, todo el lago es demasiado frío. Odio sentir frío de nuevo.

–¿... Regulus?

Muevo los hombros y chapoteo en el fango del fondo por toda respuesta. Todavía me llega el agua hasta el pecho, aunque no importa. Alguien ha dicho mi nombre. Lo ha dicho con palabras reales, con una boca, no a través de la comunicación muda que mantenemos los inferi. Levanto la barbilla y noto los globos oculares acompañando mis movimientos por primera vez en diecisiete años. Todo de forma inestable, todo temporal, porque mi condición continúa rechazando la vida que me envuelve y que intenta fabricar una quimera a mi alrededor.

Pompom.

Enfoco. O lo intento, por lo menos. Hay una mujer inclinada sobre el borde, con una capa oscura que se difumina con el entorno. No parece peligrosa, ni mucho menos interesada en actuar como lo han hecho muchos antes que ella. Ni siquiera ha sacado la barca del fondo... Ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, con un crujido, y después imito el movimiento hacia la derecha, sin dejar de mirarla. Conforme mis ojos se acostumbran a la escasez de luz, soy capaz de distinguir las bolsas bajo sus ojos y las arrugas en torno a las comisuras de los labios. Oh, y sostiene una varita que emite luz. Yo también tuve una, o eso creo. Me pregunto dónde estará ahora...

–Merlín, Merlín... –se lamenta, y hace amago de avanzar hacia mi posición, pero en el último instante le falta el aliento y trastabilla, logrando únicamente sujetar a duras penas el gastado libro de tapas oscuras que sostiene en la mano. Yo no digo nada. No sé formar palabras. No recuerdo palabras–. Oh, Regulus... Lo siento tanto...

No alcanzo a comprender qué es exactamente lo que tanto siente, ni quién es ella. Parece mayor, enferma y cansada. Frunzo el ceño sin querer, sin saber siquiera que puedo hacerlo, y procuro buscar en lo poco que atesoro sobre mí. Sorprendentemente, a mi cabeza acude algo más que una frase inconexa de tres palabras: hay imágenes vívidas y entremezcladas, como las que traen los nuevos integrantes cuando dejan de respirar bajo el abrazo de las aguas tranquilas. Hay una casa de pasillos estrechos e iluminados, una mujer alegre y una entrada oculta tras unos cuantos toneles de un sótano. Puedo notar la sobrecogedora sensación de sobrevolar un campo enorme y ovalado, en pos de otra persona –jugador– cuya túnica verde ondea por la velocidad. Y de nuevo me transporto otra vez a una enorme estancia adornada con velas flotantes, y a un patio con madreselvas secas trepando por las columnas donde converso animadamente con la misma persona de la túnica verde. Hablamos de algo, de muchas cosas en general, y entonces el desconocido se echa a reír con una risa calmada y serena y yo le imito. O quizás no soy yo. No estoy seguro. En algún momento soy consciente de que le llamo Black. Regulus Black.

"Pero yo soy Regulus Black", razono, y el chico de ojos grises es sustituido por un aluvión de periódicos: "Doce muggles y un mago asesinados en plena calle comercial", "Black sigue en libertad", "Se busca: Sirius Black"; y de trasfondo con las letras grises puede apreciarse un rostro alargado y ceniciento, de pelo enmarañado y sonrisa desequilibrada.

No necesito examinar los últimos retazos de recuerdos, en los que intento atusarme el flequillo frente a un espejo con una mano crispada por la ansiedad, para saber que no son míos. No me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de la mujer que se mantiene arrodillada frente a mí. Yo sólo tendré mis tres palabras y las conclusiones que pueda sacar mi cerebro recién reconstruido de todo esto.

–¿Cuánto durará? –pregunto con torpeza, lejos de parecerme al tono elegante y pomposo utilizado por "Regulus Black" en sus recuerdos.

Ella se encoge de hombros. Aunque hasta ahora nos hemos mantenido en silencio, sus labios no han dejado de moverse casi imperceptiblemente.

–Hasta que acabe de contar –contesta con simpleza, dejando sobre su capa el librito negro y sonriendo con esfuerzo. El calor que me envuelve, el que mantiene mi cuerpo unido y mi mente despierta, emana de ella. Ahora lo sé. Me siento lentamente encima de una roca aplanada por el agua, confiado en que nada morirá hasta que no deje de murmurar números–. ¿Hablamos? Quiero hablar. Hace tanto que no hablamos...

Y, sin esperar siquiera mi respuesta, comienza su monólogo. Pronuncia nombres, situaciones... habla de sucesos extraños y persecuciones que no comprendo. Se desahoga y yo, mudo espectador, dejo que vuelque en mí sus miedos y frustraciones. Habla sin parar sobre indagaciones que hizo gracias a mis propias investigaciones –¿mías?–, sobre "Dumbledore" y sobre las pesquisas que guardaba celosamente para sí. Habla de los mortífagos, de la pesadilla de año que lleva viviendo desde que sabe que es la próxima a tachar en la lista del Señor Oscuro. Explica aquello que no le he preguntado, y lo que pensaba preguntarle también, y al cabo de un tiempo vuelve a aferrarse al pequeño libro negro. Lo estudio sin moverme, comedido. Me encantaría contribuir con una ensayada explicación a sus dudas, pero no puedo contestarlas. En su lugar, vuelvo a centrarme en sus labios.

–Ya no cuentas –observo, tras unos minutos de calma insistente por su parte.

–Oh –murmura simplemente, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior mientras se concentra en recuperar el hilo de números que ha dejado de lado–. Es importante que cuente, Regulus... El libro dice que la vida durará mientras cuente. No puedo salir del intervalo que puedo prestarte, no puedo morir antes de tiempo... –se estremece sólo de pensar en la muerte. Yo también lo hago, aunque no me muevo. No me produce nada saber que en algún momento su silencio me devolverá al fondo del lago–. Me costó tanto encontrarlo... formaba parte de una colección privada. Pero dime. Dime algo, por favor. Necesito que me digas algo, necesito que me cuentes qué sentiste, cómo, por qué fue...

Clavo en ella mis ojos velados, inmóvil como una roca. Sé lo que ha venido a buscar, pero no puedo ayudarla. No recuerdo qué sentí, ni cómo fue. No recuerdo ni siquiera qué se supone que fue, pero a cada segundo que pasa la ansiedad y las sombras en su rostro se acentúan, y sus manos se vuelven más temblorosas. Ella misma lo ha dicho: se está muriendo. Se muere para que yo viva unos minutos y la consuele sobre lo que va a sucederle a ella en un futuro. Sólo ha venido en busca de alivio, porque ya se ha resignado. Quizás yo también me resigné...

–Es inevitable –pronuncio al fin, arrastrando levemente las palabras por la incomodidad que me produce volver a sentir la lengua moviéndose contra mi paladar. Ante mi revelación, contiene el aire y parece derrumbarse–. Veinte, diecinueve...

–Dieciocho –aporta, y el miedo da paso a una sonrisa triste y fingida, fruto de la desesperación–, no has cambiado nada... Después de todos estos años...

"Mi cuerpo está muerto" pienso con irritación, como si fuese algo totalmente obvio que cualquiera pudiese comprender. Sin embargo no lo digo en voz alta, si no que dejo que reflexione pacientemente. Siete. Seis. Cuatro... Ella sigue cavilando, ajena a que la cuenta atrás está llegando a su fin. No va a cesar, no va a interrumpir el hechizo. Chasqueo la lengua y me levanto, y las gotas de agua que habían quedado quietas sobre mis hombros me resbalan por el pecho pálido.

–Está bien. El miedo es estúpido. Tengo una eternidad para hablar. Pero debes hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

No entiendo qué me ha llevado a decir esa especie de trabalenguas en concreto, pero a ella parece servirle. De pronto se recompone, dejando de parecer una niña asustadiza y llorona y volviendo a ser la mujer determinada que he visto al borde del acantilado en un primer momento. Ha empezado ya a resollar, como si le faltase el aire, pero se resiste unos instantes a pronunciar el final mientras se alza como puede y nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse.

–Siempre tan formal, Black...

Y esa última frase, a modo casi de suspiro, pone el broche a la cuenta atrás. El calor se retrae y, justo antes de perder el sentido de la vista, veo cómo hace brotar una llama de su varita que calcina el libro por completo. Después dejo de percibir nada. Mi cuerpo se desmorona poco a poco como una flor que se marchita bajo la ventisca de un crudo invierno, y el agua me arrastra de nuevo hacia dentro. Yo también tengo un deber que cumplir. Independientemente de ella, de lo que haya ocurrido, de que incluso con mi mente podrida sea capaz de rememorar un rostro joven y despejado al que un yo mucho más vivo llama "Vance"... Yo tengo un deber que cumplir.

Me dejo hundir. Para cuando rozo el fondo, vuelvo a ser hueso y pellejos. Estoy encogido sobre mí mismo, y cuando los demás vienen como vendrían los peces cuando se les ofrece comida, no encuentran nada. Estoy en blanco. Ya no hay imágenes, ni siquiera hay tres palabras. Ella cumplirá con su deber y yo cumpliré con el mío, como nos hemos prometido.

Ahora sé lo que soy. Ahora puedo explicaros quién soy. Ya no necesito más preguntas, no necesito asaltar la vida de otros.

Soy inferi.

* * *

Emmeline Vance es asesinada ese mismo día, a manos de varios mortífagos enviados por Lord Voldemort. No le cuenta a nadie lo que ha hecho ni lo que ha visto en la cueva, y por encima de todo ya no tiene miedo cuando el haz de luz verde choca finalmente contra su pecho.

Cumple con su deber, porque se lo ha prometido. Y muere esperando que él olvide, y que eso signifique que es libre por fin. Porque hace mucho que no hablan. Tienen cosas que contarse y toda la eternidad para hacerlo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí. No sé si os ha resultado demasiado extraño o inverosímil, pero lo cierto es que me apetecía muchísimo escribir algo así. Algo que se saliese un poco del canon y de la normalidad, pero por supuesto sin causar estragos en el universo de HP. He procurado explicar las cosas y encajarlas de una u otra forma en la historia, y bueno, este ha sido el resultado. Quería intentar transmitir lo que podría haber sucedido si alguien hubiese tenido la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Regulus después de lo sucedido, sin olvidar por supuesto que sigue siendo un inferi. Y qué mejor persona que Vance para tantearle...

En fin, sea como sea, esperrrro vuestros tomatazos. O no... XD.


End file.
